Recueil
by Lyliann-chan
Summary: Un petit recueil qui contiendra une dizaine d'OS très courts, souvent humoristiques, sur les persos de DG. Pas de yaoi, mais des surprises en vue !
1. Objectif

Bonjour ^^

Eh oui, Lyli' est encore vivante. Et je reviens avec une petite série d'OS très courts, presque des drabbles. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de -Man ne m'appartient. Malgré des négociations, ils sont toujours à maître Hoshino.

* * *

Chaoji Han, brave père de famille de son état, regardait avec amour sa femme Lala qui jouait au baby-foot avec leur fille Lenalee.

D'accord, elles étaient plutôt ordinaires physiquement, loin d'être aussi drôles ou intelligentes que lui et pas très fortes, mais elles étaient si gentilles... Et les gâteaux de Lala étaient aussi célèbres que ceux du fameux chef Jerry. De toute façon, son fils, lui, était intelligent pour trois.

Komui, sa fierté, tenait de son père : un véritable génie. Bon, parfois ses inventions ne marchaient pas ou se révélaient dangereuses, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et les Komulin facilitaient la vie à sa mère. Mais quand même... à quoi pensait-il en inventant le Komulin 519-SOL (Supporter Officiel de Lenalee) ?


	2. Dessous

Bonjour ^^

Ce fragment-là était normalement le neuvième. Mais je le fais passer maintenant parce qu'apparemment, mon premier drabble était choquant (vous le pensez aussi ?). J'aime beaucoup celui-là, allez savoir pourquoi.

**Disclaimer : **Lavi et Yuu appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. De même que Miranda et Cloud Nine.

* * *

Yuu Kanda ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais il appréciait Lavi. Le roux était toujours de bonne humeur, n'avait absolument pas peur de lui, se battait bien... Bon, il avait un humour parfois un peu particulier, mais ça faisait partie du personnage. Et il courait _beaucoup _plus vite que Kanda, ce qui permettait au japonais de s'entraîner.

Sans compter que son courage (ou peut-être était-il simplement suicidaire ?) forçait le respect : non seulement il avait osé échanger tous les caleçons du brun par des sous-vêtements féminins, probablement ceux de Miranda vu la tendance à la surprotection de Komui envers sa sœur et la porte blindée de Cloud Nine, mais en plus il osait demander une rançon.

Raisons pour lesquelles en ce froid matin d'hiver, Yuu hurlait avec un bel enthousiasme sur le jeune archiviste avec un petit sourire amusé, content d'avoir oublié Mugen.

* * *

Le bouton review ne mord pas XD Par contre, il nourrit les auteurs.


	3. La bête

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je l'aime bien. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de -Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino !

* * *

- Il est mignon... s'extasia Miranda. Je peux ?

Allen approuva, laissant l'allemande prendre dans ses bras le petit lapin roux qu'il portait. Sa gentillesse le perdrait, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à dire non à ses collègues féminines...

- Pauvre petit, il n'a qu'un œil. On dirait Lavi, transformé en lapin !

Le maudit jura intérieurement. Elle n'allait quand même pas tout gâcher ! C'est qu'il avait été difficile à piéger, l'animal. Finalement, il lui assura en croisant les doigts :

- Mais non, c'est juste un pauvre cobaye qui a eu un accident. Je l'emmène chez l'infirmière en chef, pour des vérifications.

- J'aimerais venir, mais je dois partir en mission...

L'exorciste ne put retenir un sourire. Le sens de l'orientation de son amie était déplorable, pire que le sien, mais pour une fois ça l'arrangeait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte. la rassura-t-il en lui souriant gentiment.

Et il se dirigea vers les cuisines, après avoir récupéré la petite bête qui se débattait.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et le civet de Lavi est un plat qui se déguste._

* * *

Les review nourrissent les auteurs, les critiques les aident à s'améliorer !


	4. Beauté fatale

Bonjour !

Eh oui, encore un petit texte. Celui-ci est arrivé suite à une association d'idées. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**Disclaimer :** Allen, Lavi, Komui et Lenalee appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, à mon grand regret.

* * *

Lavi, exorciste borgne de son état, s'aventura prudemment dans la Salle Interdite -aka les douches pour femmes de l'Ordre Noir- et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de golem en vue.

- Allen ! C'est bon, on peut y aller ! articula en silence le roux.

Lenalee avait récemment obtenu le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain commune, malgré son frère. En bon perve... curieux, le roux et le maudit avaient donc décidé d'aller "lui rendre visite". Sans prévenir, bien sûr.

Nos deux exorcistes avaient un plan : se planquer, attendre et profiter de la vue. Simple et efficace. Cependant, il restait un gros problème : le moindre golem risquait de tout compromettre. Surtout si le cinglé au béret trouvait les images.

- Vous allez mourir ! fit une voix dans leur dos.  
Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent et pâlirent. Derrière eux, l'intendant au sister-complex brandissait une perceuse et dirigeait une petite armée de Komulin.

Ils détalèrent sans se poser de question, priant tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour que Komui renonce le plus vite possible à les tuer. Il aurait été de mauvais goût que le surnom «Beauté fatale» de la chinoise soit pris au pied de la lettre.

* * *

Review ?


	5. Ce qu'on ne nous dit pas

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau texte. Celui-ci est sur une face cachée de Lenalee. Qui a dit qu'elle était la gentille cruche de D Gray man ?

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Lenalee Lee, exorciste et petite sœur d'un scientifique fou, s'ennuyait. Ce qui était à la fois bon et mauvais signe : bon signe, car il n'y avait pas de mission pour elle -donc elle était peinarde-, mauvais car ces temps-ci, rien d'intéressant ne se passait au quartier général. Et la jeune fille avait besoin d'activité, sans quoi elle sombrait dans la déprime. Ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lenalee aidait la section scientifique.

Et évidemment, son frère Komui avait envoyé pratiquement tous les autres exorcistes en mission. Donc pas de blague parfois stupide ou carrément suicidaire du roux, pas de sourire adorable du maudit, pas de Kanda un peu bourru, rien. Même Timothy était parti avec son maître.

La chinoise s'arrêta brutalement en entendant la voix de Chaoji Han. Mais bien sûr ! Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver près de son compatriote, puis lui souhaita la bienvenue :

- Bon retour, Chaoji !

- Merci Lenalee. lui répondit-il en souriant.

Intérieurement, la jeune fille sourit d'un air diabolique. Sa proie sautait dans le piège. À pieds joints.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air horrifié.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... tu as de la peau sur la joue !

Son collègue hurla en se donnant de grandes tapes sur les joues, visiblement terrifié. L'adolescente laissa échapper un gloussement avant de pouvoir reprendre contenance. Le _grand_ Chaoji avait crié comme une fille sans sourciller quand elle s'était moquée de lui. Heureusement pour elle, il ne risquait pas de se venger. Après tout, être la petite sœur de Komui avait des avantages...

Elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais faire des plaisanteries de ce genre était l'un de ses grands plaisirs dans la vie.

* * *

Shakespeare : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est prévisible, mais je pouvais pas non plus faire venir Voldemort pour punir les curieux... Enfin, c'est gentil d'être passé ^^

Une review pour empêcher Lenalee de faire d'autres mauvaises blagues ?


	6. Un verre pour la route

Bonjour !

Voici un autre texte, encore une fois plutôt humoristique. Cette fois, c'est au tour de Road de passer à table... xD Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Road, Tyki et Cross appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, comme toujours.

* * *

Road soupira. En trois cents ans d'existence (depuis son dernier réveil), elle avait tué, torturé, rendu fou, etc, un certain nombre d'exorcistes. Ça, c'était bien. Elle avait détruit plusieurs Innocences. Ça, c'était génial. Elle avait à moitié détruit le QG de l'Ordre Noir plusieurs fois. Ça, c'était absolument fantastique. Et elle était tombé amoureuse d'Allen Walker, quinze ans, exorciste. Ça, c'était nettement moins bien.

Bon, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme dirait... elle avait oublié qui, mais peu importe. Allen, avec son visage d'ange, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige et son pentacle sur le front, restait un exorciste. Et la "jeune" fille avait vingt fois son âge.

Encore pire, il était le quatorzième. Le Musicien et le Rêve s'étaient toujours mutuellement appréciés, mais il y avait des limites.

Et par-dessus le marché, cette pimbêche de Lenalee était clairement tombée sous le charme de son collègue. Si Road n'avait pas reçu une bonne éducation, elle résumerait la situation en un seul mot : «merde». Mais son père n'aimerait pas l'entendre dire ce genre de choses, ni même entendre parler du maudit. Et avec son daughter complex...

Tyki Mikk regardait avec consternation la préférée du Comte se morfondre sur sa vie sentimentale. Finalement, Marian Cross avait raison : la Romanée Conti, c'est mieux quand on le boit à deux.

* * *

Une review pour lui remonter le moral ?


	7. Les bienfaits de la science

Bonjour !

Eh oui, encore un OS. Celui-ci parle des conséquences possibles d'une expérience de Komui...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Très loin, dans une salle au fin fond du QG..._

- Mes chers collègues ! Notre plan va bientôt se mettre en place : la machine est presque finie. Nous allons enfin nous venger des exorcistes et prendre le pouvoir !

Le traqueur, debout sur une table qui surplombait la petite assemblée de rebelles, acheva son petit discours par un rire mégalomaniaque. Comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte.

- Maître !

- Magnifique !

Ses escl... fidèles alliés -un lapsus ? où ça ?- le félicitaient avec enthousiasme. Les traqueurs avaient hâte d'y être. Décidément, rien ne valait un bon lavage de cerveau.

Un peu plus loin, confortablement installé devant un écran, Komui remplit soigneusement son dossier : le produit était efficace. Peut-être trop. Mais après tout, le Komu-AI (Augmenteur d'Intelligence, pas Artificial Intelligence!) marchait. Peut-être avait-il quelques effets secondaires, mais rien de bien sérieux. Et non, l'avertissement de sa fidèle assistante n'était pas encore valable.

« Komui, le jour où l'une de tes expériences va vraiment foirer, ce sera à toi de gérer. Parce que tu seras le seul en état de le faire. »

Non, la situation était sous contrôle. Les traqueurs aussi. Enfin, à peu près...

* * *

Une review pour aider ce pauvre Komui ?


	8. Paris

Bonjour !

Voici (encore) un petit OS, centré sur Lavi, Kanda et Rhia' (un OC). Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer :** Seule Rhia' m'appartient. Lavi et Kanda appartiennent toujours à Hoshino...

* * *

- Cette mission en France va être notre dernière mission.

- Certes.

- Au moins, j'aurais vu Paris avant de me faire tuer.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- On aurait pas dû faire ce pari avec Allen.

- Pas faux.

- On va devoir y aller.

- Certes.

- J'ai été content de te connaître.

- Moi aussi.

- On va crever.

- Sûrement.

- On se retrouve au Paradis ?

- Pas de problème.

- … Bon, on y va.

- A vos ordres, chef.

Yuu Kanda, depuis une bonne demi-heure, entendait deux de ses collègues discuter devant la porte. Ou plutôt, il entendait Rhia' et Lavi dire des conneries depuis une demi-heure. Comme quoi ils allaient mourir, tout ça. Une histoire de pari avec Moyashi, aussi.

Du moment qu'ils ne le dérangeaient pas pendant sa méditation, il n'en avait rien à qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Kanda commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tch. La ferme, vous deux.

- Mais Yuu-choupinou, t'es méchant avec nous ! pleura la plus jeune.

Arrêt sur image. _Comment cette fille l'avait appelé ?_

- Eh, du calme Kandy-chou ! renchérit le roux en voyant le kendoka et son sabre se rapprocher un peu trop de son pada... son amie.

Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe du japonais. Il activa Mugen et commença l'invocation des insectes... Mais les deux idiots étaient déjà partis en courant.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
